


Bittersweet Reunion

by Doranwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Elrond's reunion with Celebrían in the Undying Lands.  Surely she had expected at least one child would have come with her husband . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, though that might change should one of my LOTR-loving friends take a look at this.
> 
> Probably due to reading far too much fic at HASA and on here, and wondering just what it was like for Elrond when he arrived and had to face Celebrían, to tell her of their daughter's choice.

Bodies pressed around, and cries of greeting and rejoicing echoed in the air, but Elrond had eyes and ears only for one woman standing in front of him. It had been over five hundred years, but her face had not—could not—fade from his mind. Arms encircled his neck in eager delight, but soon pulled back as her eyes searched the area for three missing faces. "Where are they?"

"The twins are not finished hunting orcs; I hope they will come sometime soon."

"Arwen?"

He closed his eyes, a tear escaping. "She chose." His voice shook slightly. "She chose . . ."


End file.
